Rank S Angel, Occupation: Spectator (Book 1: Naruto)
by 4shikii
Summary: Name: Sheri Rank: S Occupation: Spectator Damn, first job and it's already troublesome.


Chapter 1: Rank S Angel

First Name: Sheri

Last Name: Shimizu

Date of Birth: March 21, 1997

Date of Death: December 24, 2015

Occupation: High School Student

That was me until today, December 24, 2015. The moment I died was the moment when life change. So, the question is how can I have a life when I'm dead?

Long story short, I died. I've became a Rank S Angel, and my occupation is now to be a 'Spectator', one who watches an event or a story. But, instead of just watching, I also need to somewhat interfere subtly with the course of event, and change it toward the way the higher ups wants.

Apparently, each 'living being' have their own story. That story will create a universe. The main character will live in that world, following the written fate and depending on their choices, they will create countless of another world known as parallel world. In those world, the main character have the same fate and story as the original one, but with subtle or obvious change in certain plot and personalities. Then those countless parallel universe with same yet different main character in each of those world will have choices and depending on those choices, they will create yet another countless world. It's infinite and endless cycle.

Even though parallel universe is another world and another story, it doesn't get recorded. Only the 'Original' are recorded and to be one of the collection of God's World Library (I swear god have no creativity). Those world takes form of a book and are created by Rank W Angel, who are the creator (author) and Rank L Angel, who are the librarian that guards the library. Apparently, there are creatures such as the devil or sometimes Angels who would tries to escape to another world thus creating havoc or steals important books with information that no one should know.

Normally, when the main character dies, the book with the world in it will be inspected by Rank R Angel, who are the readers who judge whether this story is interesting or not. If it's interesting, it'll will be keep in the second God's World Library known as God's World Storage. (No, they just can't come up with better names). I was in the destroy section and I can understand why. My life was nothing, but typical tragedies and boredom where every day is repeated and mundane. Luckily I was saved by Angel Lilia. She was a sucker (or just have bad taste and no sense) to stories such as "a young child who grows up without any parental love" or other sorts of tragedy. (I'm sure you're curious about what my story was, but let's not dwell on the past but on the present) She seems to pity my life and decide to choose me to replace a Rank S Angel who had caused some sorts of problem and was drop to hell so she can repent on her action. She is fired and won't be coming back to this rank so I became her replacement.

Now, the job as a 'Spectator' is by no mean an easy task. When you open a book, a vortex will appear where you jump in to be portal inside. When you're inside, you're automatically be drop into a body of a side character. A character of no importance and only appear in the plot one or two times. Sometimes they are just there with no important lines. The world are set. You cannot add any unidentified character on an already publish book. If you don't hurry up and find a body to live in when you're inside, you will be subject to a program call Delete. Basically you're a virus inside the computer and you will be erase by an anti-virus program. Unfortunately you can't choose your own side character and it's extremely random. So you have no control on what type of body you be drop in. If you're lucky, you be drop into a powerful or decent body. If not, you be drop into a body that are weak and useless.

And I have to say, I'm extremely unlucky today. First I died, next I have no choice but to become a Rank S Angel with a troublesome job that I have to start immediately. And on my first day as a 'Spectator' I am dropped into a useless and weak body of some civilian girl in Naruto World. A fucking Ninja universe where I can get killed and died any moment by some mother fucker. Of all body I get, I have to get a civilian. Sure civilian are side characters and all, but couldn't I at least be dropped into a ninja body? That would make my job and life easier, but no. My job is to freaking help Naruto survive his ordeals. From what I seen (before going inside, 'Spectator' are require to watch/read the whole story), the basic summary of this world is that, the main character Naruto will have a lot of blood-thirsty people after him and he is a trouble magnet. Great, of all stories I can get, this get chosen. And the last word Angel Lilia said to me was "Good luck keeping him alive, LOLZ"

Seriously?

So my profile is now-

First Name: Reina

Last Name: Fujiwara

Age: 9

Occupation: Helper of a small bookstore

…...

Please review!


End file.
